


Tuesday Rendezvous

by sunset_oasis



Series: Innocent Before Yesterday [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, i'm ... sorry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 11:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12107583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_oasis/pseuds/sunset_oasis
Summary: She did something reckless every Tuesday for him –Until the day she died.





	Tuesday Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

 

 

_I will love you if I never see you again, and I will love you if I see you every Tuesday._  – Lemony Snicket, The Beatrice Letters

 

* * *

 

She kissed her husband, dutifully and perfunctorily, and her mind wandered. Without even needing to close her eyes, she could see Sirius Black's roguishly handsome face clearly in her head, just like she always had. She pictured his dark hair, falling down to the shoulders; his arrogant eyes, shining with mischief; his mouth curling upwards into a devilish smirk –

"I should check on Theo," she said, breaking off, and her husband nodded.

 

* * *

 

She often thought about their school days.

He would sneak her up to the Gryffindor Tower using his best mate's invisibility cloak, stealthily, secretly, just the way she liked. The thrill of hiding their relationship from everyone else, having to sneak around, calculative yet reckless, both Slytherin and Gryffindor.

She loved it. She missed those days more than anything.

She missed  _him_  more than anything.

 

* * *

 

They continued meeting every Tuesday even after graduation, even after her betrothal to the Nott family, even after her marriage.

It was an arranged marriage, anyway. It wasn't like there was any love in it.

She loved Sirius. She loved the version of herself when she was with him, too. Braver. Carefree (maybe even careless.) Adventurous. Daring. They would do things that her Slytherin friends would deem as crazy, as dangerous, but she let herself be free when she was with Sirius.

He took her on a ride with his motorbike, grinning proudly as he explained the flying charm he added to the muggle technology. They rode the motorbike in the air above the sea, flying directly into the setting sun.

It was blindingly bright, yet breathtakingly beautiful.

It was a memory she would keep for a long time.

Then came the war.

 

* * *

 

She did something reckless every Tuesday, even when he wasn't around anymore.

A part of her still couldn't believe he became a Death Eater. She thought she knew him, she thought she understood him, she thought of his disgust towards pureblood ideals and his passionate eyes when he talked about muggle pop culture and introduced her to David Bowie and she thought about how he loved his friends –

She just couldn't believe it.

Another part wondered, if she had anything to do with it. She couldn't help ask herself, what if he'd chosen to become a Death Eater for her? Maybe he did it to keep her safe, or something.

Guilt gnawed at her every night.

 

* * *

 

The war came. They continued to meet, even as things got more dangerous. But he'd always loved danger, didn't he? And she'd learn to appreciate, to enjoy it too. For him. Or because of him. Probably both.

Sirius kissed her in a way her husband never did, sharp and burning and passionate like wildfire, brightening up her dull days, igniting her body, her skin, and every single cell within her –

"See you next Tuesday," he said, just like he always did. Just like all those times before. She thought, naively, that none of this was going to change.

How very wrong she was.

 

* * *

 

She did something reckless every Tuesday because she missed him.

She learned to ride the muggle motorbike herself after his Azkaban imprisonment. Her husband probably thought she was off drinking tea with all other high society ladies, or something.

She casted the flying charm on the bike, just like he'd done. She flew into the sunset above the horizon, just like they used to.

It was in these moments that she missed him more than anything, but also when she felt most alive.

Without him, she was merely living, merely surviving, mere going on another dull and flavorless day. But with him – even if it was just the memory of him in her head – she felt alive.

He kept her alive.

 

* * *

 

"See you next Tuesday," he said, but his words got lost as she captured his mouth with hers.

Little did they knew, this time he wouldn't be able to keep his promise.

 

* * *

 

She apparated to faraway places, to different places where muggles played the extreme sports she knew he would appreciate. He wasn't with her, but she often imagine that he was.

She planned those meticulously, secretly, just like all their secret rendezvouses. He might not be able to do it with her anymore, but it was like some tradition she never wanted to give up. Calculative and reckless, Slytherin and Gryffindor.

She missed him so much.

 

* * *

 

Not everything could be calculated, and it only took one misstep for the recklessness to tip her over, to ruin everything.

She did something reckless every Tuesday for him –

Until the day she died.

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://ff-sunset-oasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
